


Cinnamon Buns

by spidersilkwings



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Teen Wolf, dubcon, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersilkwings/pseuds/spidersilkwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes a nap only to wake up to cinnamon buns in the evening. But it's not his dad, but Scott who's making them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Buns

Stiles tapped his paper, he couldn't focus. His mind kept running into hundreds of different directions. It was as if he couldn't relax, even if everything was over. Even if it was the end of the school year and everything that could possibly go wrong regarding Scott and the pack was over, he still couldn't focus. It was like now that everything was done, he couldn't back onto his regular schedule. He could always go online and do some research on werewolves and banshees and the whole shebang, but he didn't really feel like it. Something felt off. 

He got up from his chair and kicked his socks off, then followed by tossing off his shirt and pants. He figured that he was just tired and needed to get some well-deserved nap time, and get back to his homework later. With that, he plopped into his cushy sheets and felt his whole body melt into exhaustion. 

 

\---

Stiles woke with a start, he could feel a soft breeze making its way through his window. The sound of crickets chirping echoed throughout the night, and the air tasted sweet - like warm cinnamon buns. Wait - that was the real, unmistakable scent of cinnamon buns - and it was coming from downstairs. 

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and ran a hand through his messy brown hair before hopping out of bed. He didn't bother putting on a shirt, it was only him and his dad after all. He pushed open his door and walked down the stairs, the wood cooling the soles of his feet. He let his fingers brush on the banister while walking down down before turning the corner into the kitchen. 

The kitchen wasn't very big - but the rest of his house wasn't all that large either. There was blue and black tile on the floor, and dim yellow lighting. Everything was in place - the counters swept and organized, pots and pans hanging over the island, plates and bowls were stacked neatly into the cupboards - except for one thing. 

Scott McCall standing next to his oven, wearing nothing but flannel pajama pants, mixing a large bowl of sugary, white cinnamon bun frosting. He glanced up when Stiles walked into the kitchen and gave him a syrupy smile. His chocolate-brown eyes twinkled in the warm light, and his smooth, olive skin was a bit flushed. There was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, and a honeyed scent rolling off of him in what felt like waves. 

"Hey man!" He said, giggling slightly. "You in the mood for cinnamon buns?" 

Stiles mouth went dry, his friend was so goddamn attractive that it was a struggle to even form words. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to walk up to Scott and clash his lips against his as hungrily as possibly. Instead, he forced himself to swallow. 

"Uh, yeah dude. Are you drunk?" In the back of his mind, Stiles knew this wasn't true. Werewolves couldn't get drunk. He wondered what had gotten into Scott. 

"Nah man. I think my heat is starting." A loud beep cut through the air as the cinnamon buns finished baking. Stiles watched as Scott clumsily pulled the cinnamon buns out of the oven without gloves on, and wincing at the pain. 

"Your heat?" 

Scott nodded and heaped large amounts on the first two cinnamon buns. "Yeah, they come like every month. Usually I just stay in my room and call in sick for school but this time I was walking past your house and started craving cinnamon buns instead." He laughed and accidentally dropped a glob of frosting onto the floor. 

"Maybe you should go home," Stiles said uncertainly. "Does it get any worse?" 

Scott licked some frosting off his fingers and let out a soft moan. "So good," He said quietly. Then he picked up a bun. "Yeah about an hour into the heat I feel really horny. I don't feel giggly anymore, I feel like I really need a hard fuck." He bit into it, the frosting tipping his nose. 

"Scott, dude, I love you but I can't have you going into heat in my kitchen. You need to go home." Stiles frowned as Scott ignored him, licking the frosting off the bun and sucking on his fingertips. 

"It's fine Stiles, come eat with me." He motioned Stiles over. 

"Alright man but after one bun you're gone, you got me?" Stiles asked. He watched Scott roll his eyes and nod before walking over and picking up a frosting-heavy bun. 

Stiles could feel Scott's eyes on him as he bit into the pastry and chewed, the delicious, toasty bun just melting onto his tongue. The frosting was ridiculously sugary, but heavenly. Stiles licked his lips - making sure none of it got away from him. He took another bite, savoring the sticky-sweet goodness of it all. The frosting was still a little runny and warm, it ran down his fingers as he finished the last of his bun. He sucked on his fingertips clean before walking over to the sink and washing his hands. 

"What the fuck man? That was so fucking good." Stiles laughed. "How the hell are you so good at baking?" 

Scott had grown quiet, a grin playing on his lips. He shrugged, "Practice I guess." He lifted an eyebrow and stared at Stiles. "Did you really like it that much?" 

Stiles couldn't figure out the look on Scott's face, it almost felt like Scott was seducing him. But that couldn't be true. "Uh, yeah, wow totally amazing. Yup. You should definitely open your own bakery..." Stiles could feel his words starting to run together, and his tongue growing heavy. "Scott, what the hell did you put in that?" 

"Pot." 

"Don't you put that in brownies though?" 

Scott walked over to his side, looking slightly concerned. "I wanted to try something new. There was also liquor in the frosting. How do you feel?" 

"I feel great!" Stiles felt like his head was growing cloudy, and there was a buzzing in the back of his mind. "I think I should have another one, you can split it with me." 

Stiles watched Scott break into a relieved grin before he pushed himself up and grabbed the biggest bun on the tray. Stiles carefully placed his thumbs on the sides of the bun and tore it in half. He looked up at Scott, trying not to break into a fit of giggles at his dazzling smile, and held up half of the bun for him to take. 

But Scott didn't take it, and instead took a bite of it when it was in Stile's hands, causing stiles to break into nervous laughter. But Scott continued and stiles watched him take several more bites, seductively licking his lips before sucking the remaining frosting from Stile's fingertips. 

Stiles let out a soft moan, then slapped his hand over his mouth - dropping the remaining half of the bun- in embarrassment. He could feel his cheeks heating up and Scott looking at him in both surprise, and something more aggressive underneath. 

"Can I...kiss you?" He heard Scott ask over the blood roaring in his ears. 

"Um, yeah I guess you can." Stiles said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Suddenly a pair of soft, but powerful lips were pressed against his. He could feel Scott pressing against him as he sucked and kissed, and felt a warm pool in his own stomach. He could taste the frosting on Scott's lips, sweet and irresistible, and the lingering scent of pot and alcohol hanging in the air. 

Scott's lips fought for dominance with his. Stiles could feel Scott's tongue making its way into his mouth, mapping it out. His breath was warm against Scott's, teeth clicking together and nipping on each other's bottom lips. 

They pulled up for air and stared at each other. Stiles stared into Scott's rich brown eyes and could feel himself practically melting at Scott's touch. In less than a moment they were back at it again, lips like fire, rubbing against each other desperately and moaning. It was hot, and Stiles could feel his cock throbbing in his boxers. He pulled at Scott, trying to get more friction with Scott's. 

"Let's go to my room. Now." Stiles breathed. They scrambled up the stairs, tripping over one another, exchanging heated kisses. They tumbled through his door and onto his bed, pulling at each other, grinding against each other's members and letting their moans fill the silent air around them. 

"What about your dad?" 

"He's pulling a double, it's fine." 

Stiles watched as Scott leaned down and pulled at his boxers before looking up at Stiles, "Can I?" 

Stiles nodded, a lot more desperately than he intended to, but he didn't get a chance to get embarrassed because a moment later Scott's lips were at the tip of his member, sucking gently. His tongue moved in lazy circles on top of Stiles, before lightly dragging down. Scott's hand was at his base, lazily tugging at it, while his other hand was fondling Stile's balls. It felt like there was a scorching flame traveling down his dick as Scott opened his mouth and took Stiles in, without even hesitating, all the way to the base. He took a moment to adjust before moving back and forth, slowly building up momentum. It was driving Stiles absolutely notes. 

 

"Oh shit Scotty, I'm about to-" 

"Don't you dare come now," Scott growled, his voice deeper than usual. His eyes flashed red, just for a moment. Stiles could feel his heartbeat in his chest and was more wildly turned on than he had ever been in his teenage life before. 

He tried to suppress a moan as Scott dragged his tongue up to his navel, then to his nipples before sucking on one. His free hand tugged at Stile's other nipple as he sucked, his mouth a flame against Stile's chilly skin. Stiles was mewling weakly against Scott's touch, trying not to come. 

"Scotty, just fuck me already! Please, oh god I'm going to burst if you don't." 

"You're so noisy," Scott breathed, his voice throaty. Stiles swore that if Scott's touch didn't make him come, his voice would break him. His thoughts were a mess as he was pulled into another series messy kisses filled with frantic gasps for air every few seconds. 

"Lube. In my drawer. Now." Stiles groaned as Scott's strong hands flipped him onto his stomach and his ass was completely exposed to the chilly air. He watched Scott rip open his drawer and dig the lube out. He dug around for another couple seconds. 

"You don't have any condoms." 

"I'm a virgin, still card carrying. Free of disease. You don't have to worry about me." Stiles said impatiently, "Also, you're a werewolf. No disease or sickness remember? Now fuck me." 

"Not yet, I don't want to hurt you." Scott said. He groaned as Stiles pushed his ass up against Scott's dick and started rolling his hips into slow, deliberate patterns. 

"Ok, ok." Stiles heard Scott uncap the lube. He smelled pineapples and cringed at his choice in lube flavors as Scott gently smeared some over his hole. Then, without warning, he felt something enter his ass. 

"Shit." He swore. His best friends fingers were inside his ass, and just his fingers felt huge. He felt them moving around, slowly moving in and out, and gently stretching him opening. After a few moments he grew used to the feeling and tried to push up against Scott, only to be surprised by another finger pushing into him. The movements were rhythmic and slow, and it felt like he was being consumed by pleasure. 

"Scotty, I'm fine just put it into me already. Don't be gentle." Stiles hissed. 

He heard Scott groan and braced himself. Suddenly he felt it, Scott making his way inside of him. Oh good god, he was huge. Stiles bit down on his lip and tried to suppress the moan bubbling its way up from the inside. The entirety of Scott's thick length was almost inside of him and it felt so good. He felt so hot and full, like that's where Scott belonged. 

"Shit, Stiles," He heard Scott cuss. "You feel so fucking good, so nice and tight." Scott let out a long moan before Stiles felt him start to move again. 

He pulled in and out, slowly, it was excruciating. It wasn't long before it sped up into rough thrusts, where Stiles could hear skin slapping against skin. It felt so good, so right. It felt like a warm wave of pleasure was ripping him open every time Scott thrusted into him. 

"Stiles, oh god, Stiles." He heard Scott moan before he felt something hard and painful go inside of his ass. Scott stopped moving. 

"Oh my god Scott, what the fuck?" Stiles bit down on his lip and tasted blood. "Did you just fucking knot me? Oh my god Scott, it hurts!" 

"Shit, oh my god I'm sorry I didn't warn you...it's an alpha thing. They do it to their mates...um, I can't pull out until I come." Scott's voice was shivering with pleasure, struggling to get every word out. 

"I'm a guy Scott, I can't get pregnant. Ooooh," He groaned. The knot felt thick and huge inside of him now that he was used to it, every movement sent shivers through his body. He was shaking with pleasure. He didn't know what to do, he desperately tried to buck his hips. 

"Stiles, I'm sorry I have to come." Scott hissed through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry I have to, I'm sorry-" 

"Don't be sorry, oh god." He groaned. "Give it to me Scotty, give me your alpha knot, fill me up." 

Suddenly, Scott was. Stiles felt thick streams of hot come pouring into his ass. It wasn't stopping anytime soon. Stiles shook, it felt amazing. The stream wasn't stopping and it was filling his ass to the brim. He let out a shaky laugh. "You're really trying to get me pregnant, huh Scotty?" 

Scott let out a sigh of relief before pulling out, come gently pouring out of his ass with it. "Shut up dude, you know you can't get pregnant." 

Stiles didn't move, "If I could, I wouldn't mind if they were yours." He laughed at Scott's nervous face. "Relax, I can't get pregnant I promise. I'm a dude. Not to mention we're still in high school." 

Scott sighed, "I'm sorry I dragged you into my heat." 

Stiles shrugged, "It's fine. I was stoned, drunk and horny." He glanced over at Scott and ran a hand through his hair. "But you need to do something for me in exchange." 

"What is it?" 

"Go out with me," Stiles planted a sloppy kiss on Scott's cheek. 

Scott laughed and pulled Stiles into him, warming him up. "Of course."


End file.
